Nyght
by Luna Silver
Summary: Nyght is a witch, who likes to hunt vampires...


It is midnight and I find myself skulking down a dark alley in the city of New York. You're probably wondering what a 5'5'', brown haired, green eyed, 17 year old girl, who (mainly) calls herself Nyght, is doing wandering alone in this city. Well the truth is I am a hunter. No, not the kind that hunt deer and crap, but a highly trained and experienced vampire hunter. Well I guess I could also be called an assassin because I occasionally go and kill vampires that other people want dead.

"Hey there," some guy says while pointing a switchblade at my neck. I can see two other goons standing by and watching. I just roll my eyes at this human and smirk.

"Why are you smiling little girl, you'll be chopped into pieces when I'm done with you."

"Yea, right," I reply. I've been through much worse situations than this. "Maybe you'd like a piece of my mind."

"What could you possibly do to me?" he asks with a slight grin. I feel bad for this guy, he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. I throw a burst of power at him and he staggers back. The two goons watching suddenly move to help their friend.

"I could do that, or much, much worse." I can tell they don't believe me so I just give each of them a burst of power that knocks them out instantly.

You are probably thinking that I am not human, and you are correct. I am a witch. Both my parents, and sister, are witches of the healing variety. As a member of the Smoke line, I am supposed to be a healer also, but instead I am a hunter. There are two types of witches, the healers and the hunters. The hunters are stronger than the healers. Healing witches are weak cough with the exception of me cough but happy and all chipper, you know? That's why my parents named my older sister Daisy. I almost gag when I hear people call me by my birth name. Yeah, it's sad, they named me Tulip.

Okay, okay, you can stop laughing now, sheesh. Of course whenever someone asked me my name I always lied resulting in many aliases.

I was always the outcast. Instead of smiling, healing, and caring, I was always snarling, punching, and ignoring people. Most witches have happy, charismatic auras, but obviously mine was different. My aura was angry, seductive, dark, illusionistic, concealing etc. The truth is I am a bad ass chick who likes to pick fights.

I find fights amusing as well as a way to let out any suppressed anger so naturally I decided to put myself in a dangerous line of work. Lucky for me I can sense when someone is building up power for a mind attack. I can also identify vampires, witches, shapeshifters, and werewolves from humans by reading their aura. Everyone has an aura. Most vampire auras are dark, evil, and make you cringe in fear. Of course vampires can just read (and influence) people's minds like books, unless, you develop a mental shield. Trust me, a process that does not come easily.

I sense someone behind me and hide my aura. It is hard to explain the feeling. Imagine an earthy, musty smell that only your essence can feel enveloping you, squeezing the life away from you. That is how I can tell there is a vampire following me. He probably thinks I am human since I managed to hide my aura fast enough.

I continue down the alley, throwing in a couple paranoid glances back, mainly to try to locate the vampiric aura but also to give the vampire a little ego boost. I find it makes them overconfident and therefore easier to subdue. This time, I stop completely and turn around slowly. There! By that dumpster on the left side of the alley. Fumbling with my sleeve, I give the vampire a few more minutes of confidence.

During my moment of faked distraction, the vampire materializes behind me and tugs my hair, exposing my neck. Neat trick right? Vampires are able to change into energy and transport themselves anywhere.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Why is a little human walking around at night?" the vampire asks. I pretend to be scared as he moves his lips closer to my throat. His fangs are growing longer and I can feel the sharp, pointy tips touch my skin. That's when I take action. The vampire's breath hisses out in surprise as I ram my elbow into his gut.

He releases me and says, "You'll pay for that!" I let my aura flare out and he stares at me with wide eyes. "You're not human."

"Damn straight!" I say. I draw one of my hunting knives and hit him with a blast of power. He doubles over in pain. Shit, he shifted again, better check behind me. I swiftly turn around with the blade held out. Judging by the colorful string of curses, I can tell the blade slid smoothly through his gut. He kicks me and I hit the dumpster. Stupid vampires and their stupid superstrength. Thank Macht, witches are stronger than normal humans, otherwise that blow would have broken my neck.

Pain shoots up my arm. The source is a nasty cut, nearly exposing the bone of my elbow. With a grimace, I put my free hand over my bleeding arm and channel some healing power into it. Instantly the gash heals. That's the good thing about being a healer and a hunter. When you get hurt hunting you can always heal yourself. I get up, retrieving my knife but the vampire is nowhere in sight.

Then he is behind me once again."Looks like you won't be waking up tomorrow," he whispers into my ear.

"Looks like deja-vu to me," I sigh. My blade is still in my hand. I flip it and catch it so that the silver blade is pointing towards the ground. I drive my knife into his side. Smiling, I turn around and push the blade into his heart.

Poof. Finito. That is the best way to describe it. They simply go up in smoke. Perhaps they internally combust? I clean my knife. It was a gift from my grandmother Caryn Smoke.

Tonight was a slow night. Oh well. I guess I will just go home now. I walk out of the alley, emerging into the bright glow of the city.


End file.
